


Splinters

by blue_beetle



Series: Traveller [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_beetle/pseuds/blue_beetle





	Splinters

Warren has a vision on his journey to his next land. He sees a female who commands a city full of people. He then sees another female who alone is fighting to save the world. He then sees a badass hero who wields a blue lightsaber. He then lands on a sandy planet. The three females stand before him. 

'Who are you?' Warren asks.

The first female answers first. 

'I am Queen Padmé Amidala'

'Padmé?' The second one asks. 

'Yes, what is important about that?' Padmé asks. 

'I'm Leia, your daughter' 

'You're from the future?' 

'Yeah'

'Do I make it?' Padmé asks. 

'I never knew my parents' 

'Leia?' The third woman asks. 

'And who would you be?' Padmé asks.

'My name is Rey, I'm from even further in the future' 

'I feel the force, Rey, are you a Jedi?' Leia asks.

'Yes, ma'am' Rey replies.

'Three generations, together at last' Warren says. 

'What generation are you from?' Padmé asks. 

'All of them. You may have noticed that every man suddenly disappeared. I believe I am a collection of all of them from every dimension, every generation. I don't know much else, all I know is that' Warren says. 

'So you're Anakin and Han and Finn?' Rey asks. 

'I believe so. I don't know how this happened, I just know that's who I am'

'And there's no way to reverse it?' Leia asks. 

'Not one I know of' Warren replies. 

'Well we better make the most of what we have' Padmé says.

Padmé turns and passionately kisses Leia.

'You're the most beautiful daughter I could ask for' 

Padmé turns to Rey and kisses her too.

'You are beautiful too, my dear' Padmé says. 

'I agree' Leia says. 

The black mist lowers and takes Warren away. Padmé, Leia and Rey are left in this neutral land.


End file.
